


You've Got a Friend in Me

by Hogwarts_A_History_1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Remadora friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_A_History_1998/pseuds/Hogwarts_A_History_1998
Summary: It was the hardest thing Remus ever had to do. He held Harry back, when all he wanted to do was dive head first through that veil. What is he supposed to do without his best friend?





	You've Got a Friend in Me

"Remus," Tonks snaps her chipped black fingernails in his face, "we've got to get to Harry."

"Right," Remus feels like he's floating outside of his own body. Danger and Death Waters still lurk all around him but all he can focus on are the wispy white souls hanging in the archway. Je can hear a familiar voice calling out to him, but he shakes it all away, "Harry."

He follows Tonks down the hall at a quick jog. Her mousey brown hair falls just past her shoulders, where it meets a large tear in the violet bomber jacket she wears. 'She's too young' Remus thinks to himself, 'too young for all this pain.'

Then again, aren't they all? As they search the corridors Remus has room in his head only for thoughts of Harry. 

Years ago, he'd cradled the baby in his arms on the day he was born, and moments ago he held Harry in his arms again. He held the young man as he screamed for his godfather, the whole time he wanted to scream alongside him, but he fought it. Screaming wouldn't help, Sirius couldn't hear them anymore.

Their search turned up nothing, until they reached the atrium, where Harry stood, surrounded by his headmaster, the minister of magic, and thousands of windows worth of broken glass.

\- - -

The order met back at headquarters. Tears stung in Remus' eyes as he recalled the events from earlier in the night, they seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Sirius," Remus nearly shouted as the raven haired man headed for the door of Grimmauld place, following behind the rest of the order. Remus grabbed Sirius by the shoulders, "you can not just waltz into the ministry. You're a wanted criminal."

"I dont care," Sirius shrugged out of the taller man's grasp, "Harry is in danger."

"We can handle it, Sirius," Remus grabbed him again, despite the other man's obvious signs of protest, "I don't want you running into trouble for nothing. I can't lose you," Remus is truly shouting now, "not again."

The two men share a look, Sirius' s trubborn grey eyes show fear and remorse, but Remus knows his decision has already been made.

\- -

"Remus," for the second time that night, tonks literally snaps Remus out of his own head, "are you alright, mate?"

All Remus can do is cock an eyebrow at the young girl. He doesnt have the energy to explain that his entire world had just fallen right out of his hands, when he'd only just gotten back.

"Wow Tonks," she spoke to herself, "that's a stupid question. Of course you're not alright."

The color is starting to return back to her hair, the ends are tinged slightly violet, Remus notices, as she plops in a seat next to him and twirls a strand between her fingers.

"I'm not close with anyone," she speaks simply, Remus listens, he couldn't talk if he wante ti, not without his voice giving out on him. "Sirius was my cousin, but we barely knew each other. The order and the Aurora all see me as a child, not a peer."

Remus can't imagine why shes telling him all this, but she stares directly into Jo's eyes as she speaks and he respects that. The kitchen around them is an acting triage station, where anyone with healing capabilities is mending broken bones and open wounds. Nobody has time to notice the two tucked into a corner, because they have no wounds. None that can be treated magically, at least.

"I love my parents," Tonks continues, "but every time I see them they try to convince me my job is too dangerous. They tell me I'll end up dead if I dont give it up, as if I dont already know.

"Tonks I'm sorr-"

"Shut it, remus," her hair flares red briefly, "I'm not looking for pity, I'm making a point."

A smile hints at the corner of Remus' mouth, "go on then."

"Right, so like I was saying," she bites on the corner of her thumbnail as she continues, "i don't have strong connections with people. Its lonely sometimes, but its times like tonight I'm thankful." Tonks wraps her tiny hands around Remus' large scarred ones. "My point is, I can't even begin to know what you're feeling, losing Sirius, I know how much you loved him, but I'm here for you anyway, if you ever need to talk to someone. Or cry on someone, or even punch someone."

"Thank you Tonks," Remus wipes away the tears leaking from the corner of his eye, "I really appreciate it."

"You can call me Nymphadora," with a pat on the shoulder she leaves him alone. 

Remus is miserable, a piece of him was taken, but now he thinks, he may have to go on without Sirius, but he won't go on without a friend.


End file.
